I'm Just A Prototype
by MadeUpFigment
Summary: A certian XJ unit thinks about how easily the XJs can be replaced and deactivated. Monolog.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE! DON'T SUE!**

**WARNING:** Don't read this if your in a good mood. Or if your a big fan of Jenny's 'mom'.

Update: Thanks to a reviewer I fixed a few typos and added a few things (I had to put that italics in all over again but it was worth it)

-------------------------------------------------------

It's one of those days again. _A robot mused as it walked around the chambers where the defects are kept._ Your probably wondering what I'm talking about. You might know the defects as my 'sisters'. This is where they go when Wakemen decides that the new model is better. Deactivated...only to be used as a last resort...

That's what my fate will be unfortunatly. You might be thinking "But Wakemen would never replace you". That's what I thought too. That is, until I found my 'sisters'. I act like I'm fine with the fact I could be just as easily replaced as my 'sisters'. But the truth is, the fact terrified and angered me at the same time.

I didn't want to believe it.

I couldn't believe it.

But It's true...

I'm just a prototype. And just like any other prototype, I will be deactivated and forgotten and the new XJ will take my place.  
The truth sucks but I'll have live with it, just like they did. The robot stared fondly at the baby-like bot.

XJ-1, the oldest sis...I mean defect. Wakemen's idea was to actully raise a superhero robot.  
Only one problem, she forgot robots can't age. So XJ-1 will always be a baby. I have to admit I don't blame her for deactivating this one. You might be saying "That's not nice, she's your sister!". Think about it. Would you want to take care of a baby that never ages? _The robot shuddered at the thought, parenthood wasn't on the top of the "What I want to do before I'm deactivated" list. It walked infront of a lasergun/robot._

XJ-2, the one that replaces XJ-1. Wakemen's idea was to have a powerful, living lasergun to fight crime.  
The lasergun is certiantly powerful enough, but for some reason it gets somthing called hiccups and endangers the ones it's trying to save. I'm not sure how on Earth a robot can get hiccups and I don't blame Wakemen for starting on a new model.  
The XJ turned it's head towrards you. I don't want to hear it, it's dangerous and I don't care that it's my 'sister.  
_It took a deep breath and walked infront of a more humanoid XJ._

XJ-3, I think it's less advance then the one she replaced, actully. Think about it, she trips and falls apart all the time.  
She was a laughing stock, a few criminals steal things just to see her try to stop them and then laugh their heads off.  
Humans are so easily amused...it's not that...funny..._The robot covered it's mouth to keep from laughing as it walked infront of yet another XJ._

XJ-4, the neat freak. Wakemen's idea was to have a hero that can clean up after itself. Say if a blob monster started to destroy the city, when it defeats it it'll clean up the mess instead of everyone else. Unfortunately, her...it's programing thinks that it's supposed to clean up all the time, not just after a battle.  
So criminals end up getting away because it's main concern was a stubborn stain. _The bot sighed and shook it's head._  
She would of been a great hero if Wakemen didn't screw up the programing. Aw well.  
_The bot walked at a slower pace infront of a robot head._

XJ-5, the smartest XJ Wakemen created...besides me. She...it was more of a talker then a fighter. Infact, it'd rather have a chat with the bad guys instead of fight them. I'm not sure what the point of this one is, actully. I think Wakemen wanted somone to talk to. XJ-4 was the first one to talk but she...it useally didn't have much to say most of the time.  
I think this one was deactivated because it was just annoying. I admit it, that was cruel but I'm not the one who deactivated her...it...dangit. _It walked infront of a one armed XJ._

XJ-6, the first one to become the teenage robot Wakemen was trying to make. Only problem is she...it's a spoiled brat.  
Always whineing about somthing...alot like real teenagers. Don't look at me like that! You have to admit you humans complain alot. I don't have much to say about this one._ It doesn't really do much. It walked infront of a blue XJ._

XJ-7, or as I like to call 'little miss depressed'. Wakemen wanted a serious crimefighter, instead of one that worried about stains or if it looks good. It's based on somthing called Marvin. Unfortunatly, she doesn't make anyone feel safe and most of the time she just gives up. Dangit, I said 'she' again didn't I? Don't ask why I keep calling them its. I just prefer calling them that. _The XJ walked infront of a large robot. It bowed it's head as if paying it's respects._

XJ-8, the most powerful...well physically anway. I'm not sure what's wrong with this one actully. She...DANGIT, it has it's priorities straight. Crime first, everything else last. I think Wakemen wanted somthing more human-like or somthing.  
I really, truly don't see the point of deactivating this one..._The robot paused for a moment._

_The robot punched the wall in sudden anger._** IT'S NOT FAIR!** I work hard to beat all those freaks that try to kill everything.  
I worked hard to ingore all those insults and stares those ungratefull idiots give me.  
_The robot's shoulders started to shake, depression dominating it's thoughts._

I tried so hard...and I'm going to be deactivated...just like them. What more can Wakemen do? I have all kinds of weapons I never use, I'm sure I have a few we both forgot all about.

I'm not a baby, I don't have hiccups, I don't fall apart easily, I don't put cleaning up before crime, I don't talk too much. _The bot paced back and forth, naming all the reasons it shouldn't be deactivated._

I don't act like a teenager, I don't give up easily, I'm pretty dang strong and don't whine about fitting in all the frickn' time! _The robot started to punch the wall over and over, as if it'll fix whatever defect it has._  
WHY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME THAT SHE CAN'T JUST FIX?! I don't want to be deactivated...I shouldn't have to be deactivated...

_The robot repeated over and over as he looked fearfully at the blueprints of XJ-11._

The End...For Now

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I lied, I own XJ-Ten and Eleven. But that's all I own.

I know this is pretty short. I'm thinking of using this as a prologue to a diffrent story.

The main reason I keep making him say 'it' was so no one would really notice me calling him a it until the last sentence.  
I wanted to trick people into thinking Jenny was saying this. I also wanted it to seem like he was talking to the reader.  
Which is why it seems to be in first and third person.

The fact that Wakemen just deactivates XJ-1 through 8 always bothered me. Like what XJ-Ten said here, I don't blame her for a few of them but it's still disturbing if you think about it. (No I don't hate Nora)

This might be rushed but I wanted to get the idea out.

About XJ-Ten: He has the mind of a adult instead of a teen. I haven't really decided what he should look like but I picture him to look like the pokemon gallad (the evolve form kirlia can get if it's male and if you use the dawn stone)  
I don't want a whole bio in the story, so if your intrested enough I might put a full bio in my profile.

Songs I listend to while typing this: Shadow Of A Man, (Mudvayne) It's Not Over (Chris Daughtry) and In The End (Linkin Park)

If people show enough intrest, I'll make a sequel. These will be the possiable titles:

Defective Ten, The Life And Times Of Ten, or I'll just go with the title I used here.

Review if you think this 'story' is good enough, flames are welcome and have a nice day :)

**UPDATE(2.0):** I acdidently put the updated version of this in another story. Sorry for any confusion. Sheesh I'm so embressed...


End file.
